Phoenix Legacy
Parent Article: Phoenix The Phoenix Legacy left behind by the Primordial Phoenix is in the form of Phoenix soul fragments residing within trial grounds that serve to pass down its bloodline and powers to deserving individuals. In these places, the Primordial Phoenix left its immortal soul, its wisdom, a small portion of divine power, and bloodline. Each trial ground contains an independent manifestation of the Spirit of the Phoenix which serves to preserve the trial ground and receive all challengers. Any mortal can attempt the trial ground; if they pass they will be bestowed the Legacy of the Phoenix. Phoenix Bloodline The only way to obtain the Phoenix Bloodline is to find a Phoenix Trial Ground and pass all three trials and be bestowed with a drop of Phoenix Blood. The only other way is for the bloodline to be passed on to descendants of people who first passed the trial, such as members of the Divine Phoenix Empire. The Phoenix bloodline will allow the person to cultivate the World Ode of the Phoenix and increase their mastery over the fire element. Complete Inheritor(s) Complete inheritors receive everything possible from the Phoenix Spirit in the trial ground, including Soul Essence, origin energy, and all of the bloodline. * Feng Xue'er True Inheritor(s) Someone who also received Soul Essence and Origin Energy along with its bloodline. * Yun Che Bloodline Inheritor(s) People that have inherited the bloodline of the Phoenix by passing the trials. Normal people can only handle a single drop of Phoenix blood. * Phoenix Clan ** They guard a trial ground of the Phoenix, thus they are able to send people into the trial grounds. * Divine Phoenix Empire ** When the Phoenix Spirit was still alive, Divine Phoenix Empire members were able to enter the trial grounds. * Phoenix Sect ** The Flame God Realm contains the main Phoenix Legacy. Its inheritors formed the Phoenix Sect. Generational Inheritance People that receive the Phoenix bloodline through their parents. Since it's not directly given, over time their Phoenix blood will start to dilute causing their Phoenix flames to weaken over each generation. * Phoenix Clan * Divine Phoenix Empire * Phoenix Sect * Yun Wuxin Phoenix Mark Those that carry the bloodline will display a distinct phoenix mark on their forehead. * Gold Phoenix Mark - Inheritor must have the phoenix origin energy and phoenix soul. * Scarlet Phoenix Mark - Normal bloodline inheritors and generational inheritors will have this type of mark. * Dark Red Phoenix Mark - Inheritors with a cursed seal on their phoenix bloodline to limit their powers. Phoenix Trial Grounds * Divine Phoenix Empire, Profound Sky Continent * Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range, Profound Sky Continent * God Burying Inferno Prison, Flame God Realm Phoenix Trials An individual will be face with with three trails. If they pass, they will receive a Divine Phoenix Pellet, a drop of Phoenix Blood, and one month to comprehend the World Ode of the Phoenix. * First Trial - Purgatory Flame Demon * Second Trial - Arrows of the Phoenix * Third Trial - Test of character ** The third trial is constructed through the practitioner’s most pleasant memories from in the depths of their soul. It is exactly the same as the real person, item or event and they’ll have to face it as if everything was real. If they hurt the person who they loved the most just to achieve strength, even if that is a sort of dedication, and even if it doesn’t mean that they’re evil, they will fail. World Ode of the Phoenix :Main Article: World Ode of the Phoenix The profound art that only people with the Phoenix Bloodline or soul can practice. The phoenix soul fragment in the Divine Phoenix Empire was corrupted by the greedy and violent nature of humans and sought to destroy the other soul fragment on the planet. After this battle, the Divine Phoenix Empire's soul fragment was left with the first 4 stages and the soul fragment of the Phoenix Clan was left with the 5th and 6th stage. Phoenix Origin Blood Origin blood is bloodline directly inherited from the Phoenix spirit and not diluted by passing it down to descendants. Phoenix blood contains extreme flame powers and this property allows it to be forcibly burned for a short temporary power boost.Properties of divine bloodlines Once burned, the origin blood will take several months to slowly recover. During that time, the inheritor will not be able to use Phoenix Flames. Phoenix Soul Essence The Phoenix Spirit guarding the trial ground contains a small portion of the divine soul of the Phoenix. The Phoenix spirit in extraordinary situations can choose to gift the soul to an individual. Receiving a small portion of a divine soul increases the soul power of the individual to contain 'divine' aspects. There is also the 'awakening' of the divine soul which will provide the recipient with additional boosts in profound strength. Phoenix Origin Energy It is not clear what powers this grants but it is one of the requirements for a golden phoenix mark. It's something that the Phoenix Spirit can give to someone once in its life. es:Legado del Fénix Category:Legacy Category:Divine Beast Legacy Category:Fire Laws